


Heanteros Celebration

by aliencheese



Category: Inter Sidera, Void's Judgement
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencheese/pseuds/aliencheese
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where instead of the Voidstalker crew, it's only Heanaru and Anteros.Heanaru returns from the Hesperides jungle with the next armament of the Void... and he and Anteros celebrate in style.





	Heanteros Celebration

Heanaru Siril prowled along the silver corridors of the Voidstalker, towards Anteros' room. After that last expedition into the planet dubbed 'Hesperides', Heanaru's clothes were ragged and torn, his face spattered with blood, both his own and the blood of the giant, monstrous insects that dominated the jungle planet. 

He reached Anteros' door, and hesitated before pressing the button to open it. Anteros always missed him when he went on a search for the armaments. Worry, stress and a lack of self-sufficiency made Anteros unpredictable after Heanaru returned. Heanaru swept his hair back over his forehead and pressed the button. The door slid open with a hiss. Anteros was on his feet in an instant. “Heanaru!” He cried out as he beheld his boyfriend's bloodied face and clothes. “What happened? Are you okay?:  
“I'm fine,” Heanaru said, his silver eyes dark. “You know I can take care of myself.”  
Anteros' eyes fell on the gleaming knives at Heanaru's slim waist. Then swept up, gazing at Heanaru's shirt, stuck to his skin with blood and sweat, the outline of his muscles clearly visible through the material. “I missed you.” Was all he said. 

“Come here,” Heanaru replied, and Anteros leapt at him, immediately enveloped by his boyfriend's strong arms. Anteros buried his face in Heanaru's shoulder. “Do you have the armament?” He said, pulling back.  
Heanaru reached into his pocket and drew out a small black ring. “Another one down. And killing those infernal bugs wasn't half bad either.” He chucked the ring onto Anteros' bed.  
“Thank goodness!” Anteros sighed in relief. “We're one step closer to defeating the void.” A wicked look entered his eyes, accompanied by a grin that made the vicious purple scar over his lip shift. “I think this calls for a celebration.”  
Heanaru grinned, his white teeth shining in the artificial light. “I couldn't agree more.” That was all he said before his lips met Anteros'. Anteros stood on tiptoe to reach Heanaru's lips, his hands running through his partner's hair, over his back. Heanaru's tongue swept into Anteros' mouth, caressing and stroking. A small gasp escaped from Anteros' mouth, and he shuddered. “I need you.” He said, pulling away for a moment. Heanaru's answering snarl said enough: I need you too. 

Heanaru's lips crashed into Anteros again, his strong hands roving, drawing the smaller man closer to him. Anteros groaned as he felt evidence of Heanaru's want pressed against him. After all this time, it still surprised him that such a gorgeous, powerful man wanted him. He reached down, gripping Heanaru’s length through his pants, producing a moan from Heanaru. Anteros knew what he wanted. He got on his knees, so his face was level with Heanaru’s belt. He clumsily fumbled with his boyfriend’s belt buckle, and almost sighed in relief when it finally slid to the floor. He undid Heanaru’s trousers and they fell around his ankles. Heanaru kicked them away. Anteros’ mouth was already dry. He could see the impressive size of Heanaru’s length through his undershorts. Wasting no time, he pulled them down, and Heanaru’s great length sprang free. 

Anteros licked his lips, leaning forward and taking Heanaru in his mouth. The moment, his lips touched the tip, Heanaru moaned, putting his hands on Anteros’ curly hair. Anteros wrapped his lips around the wide length of Heanaru, flicking his tongue over his tip, each movement of his tongue eliciting a moan from Heanaru. Anteros took him deeper into his mouth, mentally casting a spell to stop his gag reflex. Heanaru grunted, thrusting into Anteros’ throat. He fisted his hands in Anteros’ hair, pushing him further onto his length. Anteros gasped around his boyfriend’s length, beginning to move up and down, brushing his tongue along the magnificent shaft. Heanaru moaned, pushing Anteros’ head backwards and forwards. Anteros sent a magical spark from his tongue down Heanaru’s length, and the dark haired man gasped, thrusting harder into Anteros’ mouth. “Anteros…” Heanaru groaned as he hardened for a moment. Anteros prepared himself as Heanaru moaned loudly, his cum spurting inside Anteros’ mouth. He did his best to swallow it all, but Heanaru had produced copious amounts, and it dribbled down Anteros’ chin. He kept sucking, licking the remnants off Heanaru’s shaft. He grinned up at his darkly handsome boyfriend, and whispered a spell under his breath. Heanaru’s length immediately perked up again, and Heanaru groaned in obvious pleasure. 

“Take me, Heanaru,” Anteros murmured, leaning over the bed. Heanaru obliged, pulling down Anteros’ dark blue trousers and exposing his pretty tanned behind. Heanaru gripped it with one hand, and Anteros squeaked. He moved closer, and Anteros could feel his rock hard length brushing against his hole. He wanted, needed, to feel Heanaru inside him. “Please,” He mumbled, muttering a brief spell. Heanaru embedded his length inside of Anteros. They both moaned, forming a symphony as Heanaru moved in and out of Anteros. Anteros couldn’t get enough of Heanaru’s massive shaft inside him. He cried out in pleasure as Heanaru thrust deeper and harder into him. He reached down, gripping his own mediocre length, and began pumping his hand up and down, groaning in the pleasure from his boyfriend plunging inside of him and from his own hand. Heanaru gripped both sides of Anteros’ soft butt, moving in him hard and fast. The slapping of flesh mingled with the sounds of their moans. Anteros’ hand movements became more and more frantic and Heanaru moved faster and faster, until Anteros gasped loudly in release as he splattered the white bedsheets with his cream. Heanaru moaned at the sight, his length jerking inside of Anteros as he too found his release. He pulled out of Anteros with a final smack on his butt, and the two of them lay exhausted on the bed. After they had caught their breath, Heanaru glanced at Anteros’ hardening length. “Ready for round two?” He said.


End file.
